Locked up
by viper93
Summary: Mo is upset after coming home, but when he walks in to find Ryan and Tee once again fighting he decides something needs to be done. xXOneshotXx


**So Obviously I Don't Own Anything But The Plot And It's Rated T Just In Case For Swearing. I haven't Written A Story In A Long While But I Love Ryan And Tee. :D**

* * *

"Ryan, you're so annoying!" Tee yelled for what seemed to be the millionth time since the smug, overly tall boy moved into Ashdene Ridge.

"I haven't done anything." Ryan threw up his arms.

Continuing to run around the living room Ryan looked under and around the furniture before running over to Tee; who was sat at the computer, grabbing the chair and pulling them both away from the desk so he could look underneath. Tee let out a loud groan and then stood up so sharp the chair flew back into the pool table.

"I'm trying to revise and you're running around like your feet are on fire." Ryan's mouth just twisted into that smirk that annoyed Tee so much, though she knew if he ever left she would miss it, which seemed to fuel the anger that was building inside her stomach.

"I'm looking for Harry. We're playing hid and seek."

"Well clearly he isn't here so go somewhere else."

Pulling the chair back, Tee fell into it dismissing Ryan with a wave of her hand. Resting her head in her hands she attempted to get her concentration on the maths problems back but they were just floating around the screen and she could also feel Ryan's brown eyes burned holes through her skull, piercing her muddled brain. His stupid smirk dancing in her brain.

Closing her eyes as she took in a deep breath in an attempted to put him out of her mind, to ignore him completely. Suddenly she jumped as warm air tickling the side of her neck and shoulder. Ryan was leaning over her, looking at the screen. A pleasant shiver ran the length of her spine causing her to move a little to side. After a few very comfortable seconds, that should have been very uncomfortable, he pointed to a problem on the screen that she had been trying to solve.

"Two. The answer's two."

"Thanks." Tee forced a rather toothy smile on her face earning her a sarcastic wink from the smirking boy.

"Ryan, catch."

Tyler ran into the room throwing a rather large book at Ryan, who skilfully, but to Tee's slight dismay, caught it with seconds to spare before it hit him in the wide eyed, surprised filled face. Jody followed Tyler closely yelling and Ryan, finally realising what was happening, took this as a cue to laugh and jog over to the sofa catching Jody's eye by waving the book. Her attentions turned to him.

"Give me it back Ryan." Jody yelled

"Over here Ryan." Tyler moved to the side flapping his hands wildly, almost hitting Tee in the face.

It was clear to Tee by this point that she wouldn't be able to get any more work done and it was pointless telling this lot to go away so she decided to give up the fight and try again later. She moved the mouse to the top corner of the screen and just as she was about to click save the pages of Jody's book danced over her face before falling onto the key board. The work faded from the screen. Tee was looking at a blank white screen. She began to click the mouse and push any button on the keyboard panicking.

Ryan had not realised what he had done. He thought he had only hit her in the face so he began to laugh hysterically; something that didn't happen very often. In other circumstances Tee would have been thrilled to hear Ryan laugh with such joy, even if it was at her expense but at this very moment it made Tee burn inside. Tyler, who had seen the work disappear, looked horror stricken. He looked between Tee and Ryan waiting for the explosion. Jody simply snapped up her book and ran off, no doubt getting out of the firing line and also to hide her book.

"Ryan you idiot. All my work has gone." Tee yelled loud then she ever had.

Ryan's face twist apologetically and even though she knew he didn't mean to cause the loss of her hard work but she could feel the anger reaching up and taking every last scrap of stress and annoyance she had felt over the last few hours and aiming it at Ryan. Tee grabbed the closest thing to her; which happened to be a little stress ball and threw it at him as hard as possible. Sadly he managed to dodge it by stepping to the side.

"I spent all morning on that!"

Tee stormed out of the room into the entrance area just as Mike and Mo walked in through the front door; Mo had been out visiting his new founded parents and grandpa. She didn't stop to see how everything went, she was too angry and wasn't sure what she would do to anyone if she didn't go and lock herself away in her room but just as her foot hit the bottom step Ryan called, "It was an accident, there was no need to throw something at me."

"Oh I'm sorry, the ball slipped out of my hand, just like that book slipped out of yours and deleted all of my work!" With the extra boost of the bottom step Tee was the same size as Ryan and was able to get right into his face. She could see her red, anger filled face reflected back at her in his shiny, brown eyes.

Ryan opened his mouth to yell his counter argument but the only yelling that was heard came from Mo, "Why does everyone have to argue, why can't we all be friends?" Mo pushed Tee out of the way and stormed upstairs. Tee, who had slipped from the step, realised Ryan had caught her and immediately pushed him away before heading up to steps.

"Mo?" She called after him.

"Give him a moment." Mike muttered and she stopped abruptly. "He's had a hard day." He disappeared into the office.

Ignoring Mike's advice, Tee followed Mo upstairs. He was her friend and she didn't want to see him upset plus past experiences had taught her that Mo couldn't bottle things up too much; he couldn't handle it. Just like when he locked himself in the spare room and almost hurt himself under all those boxes. When she reached his room the door was obviously closed so she gave it a light tap but he gave no answer. It was clear he was ignoring her and she wouldn't have that so she opened the door a crack and saw him laid on his bed, face in his cushion.

"Mo, what's wrong?" she whispered, he ignored her. "Mo?"

"Tee, I would like very much to be left alone please."

"Is it you parents and grandad are they…?"

He sat up looking at her at last, eyes knitted together and his mouth forming a thin line, annoyance clear on his face. "Please Tee, I need to be left alone."

"Okay but first…" she held out her arms "Hugs?"

He smiled and gave a light nod. Rushing over to him Tee hugged him tight and he threw his arms around her too. She knew hugs always made him feel better and were his way of showing how much he cared so she tried it.

Leaving Mo alone in his room, Tee decided to go straight to her room and take some time to unwind and clam down, probably by painting. An idea of what to paint crawled across her mind as soon as she had decided to paint.

' _I'll paint a picture of Ryan with his flesh melting from his face, maggots poking out of his eyes, flies swarming around him.'_ She thought to herself, the mental picture made her shudder with disgust so she decided against that. _'Maybe flowers instead.'_

Just has that thought path ended pain shot through her arm as her body was flung to the side by the tall, smug idiot flying passed her. "My turn to hide!" He yelled as he passed.

"Don't worry about apologising, will you!" she shouted after him. He turned back for a second and shrugged before running up to the attic. _'Defiantly the mouldy, rotting, maggot filled face_ _.'_ She thought again.

Tee had been sat in her room doodling since the incident with her maths work, only coming out to eat her dinner. Throughout eating she sent daggers Ryan's ways, he appeared not to notice and if he happened to catch her glaring he simply gave her that smirk she wished she could slap off of his face. Mo didn't bother coming down to eat but Mike took him up a plate full of food. Tee wished she could talk to Mo to find out what happened on the outing, but she knew that when he needed space he needed space. Mike didn't seem worried.

After dinner, Tee decided to draw the Eiffel Tower from pictures she had in a book her and Carmen had made. A book named ' _Places we want to visit.'_ Paris was one of Tee's. It was beautiful. She imagined herself sat in a coffee shop drawing whatever she saw around her and even though it was a dream she felt sure most artists shared, but not all got to go, she felt positive she would go one day.

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. With the chance it could be Mo coming to talk to her, she rushed to answer it, but it was only Bailey and Tee couldn't help the grumble of disappointment that came out of her mouth.

"Charming." Bailey mumbled. "Mo told me to give you this." Bailey handed Tee a folded piece of paper.

"What is it?" She asked earning herself a shrug before he walked away.

On the peace of paper was a few lines of rushed scribbled writing from Mo, it said he was in the attic waiting for Tee he was ready to talk to her, she thought it was strange him wanting to meet her there but it was Mo and a lot of what he called treasures were up there, he was always happiest when surrounded by his treasures so Tee didn't hesitate to go.

When she reached the attic, it wasn't Mo she found but Ryan. He was looking on the shelfs right at the back of the attic, only stopping his search when he found and old box Tee was sure contained nothing, her anger towards him was still very much present burning through the pits of her stomach.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Grabbing this for Mo, he didn't want to risk bumping into you." Ryan's cocky voice danced over Tee's ear drums, which she ignored.

"He sent me a note telling me to meet him up here to talk."

It slowly dawned on Tee what Mo was up to. She should have seen it coming. Running to the closed door she pulled, pushed and punched it in an attempt to open it. She could not be locked in here with Ryan of all people.

"Mo? Mo? Let us out."

"What's going on?" Ryan stood beside her still holding that stupid little box.

"He's locked us in."

As if to attempt to proof Tee Wrong, Ryan pushed he box to her and tried the door for himself.

"Mo! Open this bloody door now!" he gave the door a punch.

Tee knew it the attempt was futile and that he probably wouldn't be back for a little while so she just sat down near the wall and watched Ryan attempt to get out of the room. She watched to her utmost amusement as he took a few steps back and ran at the door and then as he flew back hitting the floor with force.

' _What an idiot.'_ She thought to herself allowing her laugh to be heard clearly.

After about ten minutes and one bruised shoulder he gave up and sat down, looking at her as though he would kill her, like it was her fault.

"What?" Tee asked.

"Why would he do this?"

Tee only shrugged. If she had to guess it would be so they would become friends and stop arguing. Mo didn't like it when people he cared for argued and it was another thing he couldn't handle well, but who knew what he was attempting to do for sure.

The awkward silence began to fill the room to bursting point as both of them looked anywhere but at each other. Tee began to look through the box just to distract herself from the situation, she had been wrong. The box a sheet folded paper inside. Unfolding it, Tee gave it a quick scan before reading it out loud for Ryan.

 _ **Dear Tee and Ryan,**_

 _ **I am so very sorry for locking you up but I want you to stop fighting and be friends.**_

 _ **Mike said locking you up and making you talk would be best.**_

 _ **I will let you out soon,**_

 _ **Mo.**_

Ryan crawled over to Tee and snatched the letter from her grasp and read it over for himself to make sure she wasn't lying. When he finished reading the note, Tee cocked her eyebrows at him as if to say 'I told you so'. They both knew that what Mo wanted would never happen, yes they had their moments but friends wouldn't work for them, they were too alike. Constantly butting heads.

"We are friends." Ryan mumbled and Tee was shocked to hear it "Just not the way he wants us to be, little freak."

"He's not a freak." Tee almost yelled. "He just…struggles. He likes everyone in this place but he likes three people the most. Me, Bailey and for some reason you. And with the people he cares most about he can get slightly intense."

"Intense? This is fucked up, locking us in the attic for what? He is fucked in the head!" Ryan yelled.

"If he is fucked than what are you?" Tee swearing took Ryan by surprise, he had never heard her swear. "On your first day here you manipulated your way into Johnny's room and you read our files. If someone even sneezes your way you do whatever you can to get them grounded or chucked out. I mean what is wrong with you up there." Tee poked Ryan's head.

Ryan couldn't answer because she was right. He would twist and manipulate people to get what he wanted or to punish people for the tiniest littlest things. Things a good person like Tee would just drop. But he had been trying his hardest to get better. He really felt like the dumping ground was his home and the people here were his family, even Tee, she kept him on his toes. She always knew when he was lying, nobody could tell that but her.

Ryan just settled down right at the back of the room and left Tee to her own devices, which right now was hanging out of the attic window. "What are you doing?" Ryan found himself having to ask after a few moment.

"Seeing if anyone is around. They're not." She snapped.

Tee flopped down by the door studying Ryan for a moment, her mind racing over what she had said to him. She knew it was unfair, he was getting better but Mo was special. He struggled in life and Tee felt it her duty to watch over him. From the first few days of Mo living here he had chosen Tee to be his very best friend and to help him, to protect him. She hated to think what would happen when she was gone, a part of her knew Bailey would watch out for him which made her feel better about it, but she still wanted to be there.

Hours ticked by and Mo still hadn't come back. The light had completely gone outside now and there was no moon that night so they were in complete darkness. Every half hour or so, either Tee or Ryan would stand and walk around to stretch their bodies and allow blood to flow back into their legs. Neither had spoken because neither could be bothered with an argument and with the two of them in a confined space an argument was sure to start. Finally on a walk around the attic Ryan said, "Where's your phone?"

"Oh now you ask."

"Not like you thought of it."

"Actually I did but mines on charge and you broke yours when you threw it at the wall." Tee said smugly.

Ryan sat on the floor and then flopped onto his back looking up at the ceiling. Tee took a seat in front of him and watched as the cogs in Ryan's brain began to spin faster and faster trying to think of a way out. She was sure if he wasn't careful he would do himself a mischief.

"Why the hell would Mike tell him to lock us in?" Ryan moaned

"He probably didn't. I bet you anything Mo asked Mike how to get people to be friends and Mike's answer was probably 'aside from locking them in a room together, there isn't a way.'"

"What's Mo's story?"

"I thought you read everyone's file?"

"Only the older kids."

Even though Tee couldn't stand Ryan, she did admire how nice he was to the younger ones. Everyone in the dumping ground had noticed this. He would protect them even if it meant landing himself in trouble, which he hated above all else. He would throw everyone under the bus unless they were younger than he was.

"Well, where his story started we have all basically found out with him. Grandparents took him away from his parents because they couldn't cope and brought him up as their own. Umm, but they lost the house and they lived in a shed with him."

"A shed?" Ryan was shocked to hear this.

"Yeah. Their garden shed. They got electric put in and it ran on a generator. He really struggled when he first came. Mo isn't ashamed, he will tell you anything if you ask."

"Is that why rubbish is his treasure, because all they had was rubbish?"

"I don't know, may be." Tee crawled up to the side of Ryan and joined him in laying down. She looked up into the darkness and even though she knew he would ether kick off or lie she dared to ask, "What about Ryan Reeves? What's your story?"

"You pretty much know my story."

"Do I?"

"I told you mum was an alcoholic and the rest you got when my sister visited."

"Yeah, but when you first came you told each person a different story."

"I told you the truth. My sister turned out to be real, didn't she?"

"Really?" Tee was curious as to why he would tell her the truth of all people but didn't dare question it.

"Yeah. My mum was an alcoholic and used to leave me and my sister alone, one day my sister fell from a window and got paralysed and as you know from when Chloe came the other week mum always told me I pushed her. For years I thought I did that to my own sister and it turned out my mum wasn't even there to see."

"Do you remember that day?"

"Sort of. We were playing, singing you know?" Tee could hear the smile on his face.

"I still enjoy your singing."

Ryan laughed and then continued, "I think she stood on the window ledge, but the window was open a little bit. For the first week I swore to the social workers that I didn't push her but my mum and everyone said I did so, I started to think I remembered it wrong."

Tee didn't really know what to say, what could she say? It must have been horrible to be told most of his life he was the one who had put his own sister into a wheel chair even though he hadn't. His mother just wanted a scapegoat and Tee was so stupid that she spread the lie around the Dumping Ground, but she swore it was true. She still felt really bad about though and she felt really sorry for him. Tell someone they're a monster long enough and they will start acting like it. Tee wrapped her fingers around his just to try and show her support and understanding, his soft hand turned allowing the contact filling Tee with warmth and there they laid holding hands in the darkness.

"What about the story of Tee Tyler?" Ryan asked suddenly.

Tee smiled and mumbled, "You read my file, you know my story."

"Fine, what would you like to do?"

"Go to bed but that's out."

"Want to play hide and seek?"

"God no. I don't play hide and seek." Tee felt her face twist and her body tense at the thought.

"Oh right you're a big girl."

"Yes, but that's not the reason."

"What is?"

Tee wasn't sure as to what to do. She could trust Ryan and tell him the truth only to have him thrown it back into her face and tell the other kids as revenge for something or not tell him anything. But Tee knew that wouldn't be fair with him trusting her with his story, but everyone knew his story after his sister visited and only Kaz knew Tee's hide and seek story. Though knowing Ryan, he would stop until she broke and told him so Tee came up with an idea.

"I'll tell you my fear of Hide and Seek if after you tell me something no one else knows about you?"

"What would you want to know?"

"Why you never opened Chloe's letters?"

Ryan took a few moments and then slowly sounded out the word, "Deal."

"Okay. I used to hide when Keith went off on one or if I was home alone and he came home before mum did because I knew if he saw me alone he would, you know, loose it. Anyways, it's not the hiding, it's the getting found."

"Getting found?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, if Keith found me then he would beat me up. He put me in hospital once." Tee hadn't told Kaz about the hospital, the only person who knew that was her brother Johnny. She surprisingly felt comfortable enough to tell him that detail though.

Ryan gave Tee's hand a light squeeze just to show her he wasn't laughing at what she felt was a ridicules fear and that he had no intention about sharing it because to him it wasn't ridicules, it was an understandable fear really. He almost felt sorry for her, almost, everyone in this place had been through similar and he liked how she never used her past to get sympathy like Carman often did. "Your turn." Ryan knew Tee expected him to back out, he heard the question in her voice.

"I was scared about what the letters might say. Stupid, but, as far as Chloe and I knew, I had paralysed her and I could never imagine her still caring about me and if there was any rejection in a letter, I couldn't bare it, not from her."

"It would be the same with me and Johnny if it were us."

Ryan stood abruptly and began to pace the attic with his hand rubbing his face. Tee laid still, almost positive that she had pushed him too far. He didn't like to share his secrets but he wasn't upset, in fact he was going to tell Tee the biggest secret he still hid. He didn't know why he wanted to tell her, perhaps he wanted to test her in some way. He thought that she was the one person in this place that could be trusted most, even if she blabbed to everyone about him pushing his sister out of a window without knowing for a fact weather it was true or not. Ryan just wanted one ally and who better than the kindest person in here.

"I broke into Mike's car and stole Carman's file."

Tee sat up slowly, studying what she could make out of Ryan and Ryan waited for the yelling and her threats. "I know. I heard you and Mike talking."

"You haven't told anyone?"

"Mike forgave you and you did everything you could to get him back, well you did when you saw how much you were hurting people. You're not evil Ryan. You're like Mo."

"No I'm not." Ryan snapped at the insult.

"You faced different circumstances before you came here, bullied by other kids and care workers, being told since you were five or six that you were the one who paralysed your sister and then you get put here, into a real family and it's a shock to the system. You're constantly waiting to be hurt or let down so you attack first. Mo doesn't attack but he finds it hard to be in this situation even now. Exhibit A…" Tee motioned around herself and Ryan knew in some ways it was true, he was like Mo. If only he acted like Mo instead of hurting people.

"I am getting better."

"Yes you are." He could hear the smile in Tee's voice and a battle inside his head began. Was she mocking him or did she mean it? Was she laughing at him or was she sincere? "It happens a lot." Tee continued

"What do you mean?" Ryan frowned and began to nervously bite his nails. He wasn't sure why he felt so nervous. It was good news that he wasn't alone in struggling to fit in.

"Jody, Electra, Mo and Floss all struggled at first."

Ryan felt better, even though he would never admit it. It was nice for him to know that he wasn't alone, which was something he learned every day. He had done a lot of stuff since being here and; even if it took a while, they would always forgive him and he would be their mate again. Mike was like the dad he never had, forgiving Ryan for getting him fired and that was it done, dusted. If he had done that in his previous home then… Ryan shuddered to think what would happen. He knew all the care kids would have found out and wouldn't have hesitated to beat him up.

"Thanks." Ryan mumbled before settling down.

"No problem."

* * *

The sun streamed through the attic window hitting Ryan square in the eyes. He turned his head slightly to the side trying to escape the glare only to be met by soft, blonde hair. At some point in the night the attic grew cold so Tee and Ryan used each other for warmth. Tee's head was rested on his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck causing a pleasant shiver to run the course of his spine. Her right hand clung to his shirt as if desperate to hold on. Ryan wrapped his arm tighter around her causing Tee's head to snuggle closer to him; now her head lay on his chest. The arm he had wrapped more securely around her stroked her head, curling locks of hair between his fingers. Ryan was shocked to find himself hoping Mo and everyone would forget about them and leave them here together. He wished that they would never have to move apart, that they could stay entangled forever.

Tee's body twisted a little so that the back of her head lay on Ryan's chest, her hands cupped each other at the side of her cheek and one of her fingers slid into the neck of Ryan's shirt; holding it tight. Ryan knew she was awake despite not being able to see her face. He couldn't help but feel giddy about the fact she didn't move away from him as soon as she woke.

"What time do you think it is?" her voice was still thick with sleep.

"I don't know. Early."

Tee awoke while Ryan stroked her hair and she was confused about the fact he didn't push her away as soon as he woke up, but then her mind started reeling about whether he was awake or just dreaming about a girl from school he liked, that's why she spoke first. To find out for sure. Tee's stomach gave an uncontrollable flip when he replied and still didn't throw her off. It felt strange but nice, comforting almost. She could stay here forever.

After what seemed like only five minutes of laying in each other's arms, the key sounded in the lock. Begrudgingly, they separated and sat up, eyes never leaving the door as it slowly opened. Mo's head poked around the door, he looked close to tears. No body made a move for a short while but Tee spoke up, "Mo, come and sit." The young boy hesitated "We're not angry. Promise."

Mo hurried over to them and sat cross-legged. Readjusting his round glasses, he hurried his apologies. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you in here all night but, Bailey needed help with English and I forgot. I didn't mean to…"

"Mo!" Tee said slightly loud stopping Mo dead. "Why did you do this? What happened?"

"Grandpa and dad fell out again and then you and Ryan fell out and I just want everybody to be friends."

"Me and Tee always argue." Ryan piped up. "Doesn't mean were not friends."

"Really?" Mo mumbled. "Okay, list five things you like about each other."

Ryan and Tee looked at one another unsure as to whether they could actually manage five whole things that they liked about each other. Tee's head lolled to the side as she thought and then, looking at Mo, she began.

"One, I like his singing; which he already knows." She could feel Ryan smile prick the back of her neck. "Two, I like how he protects the younger kids. Three, I like the fact that when he makes a mistake he tries to fix it, even if he doesn't admit it was him." Tee threw Ryan a sideways glance before continuing. "Four, I like how comfortable we are together and five, I like the fact that even though we do fight like cat and dog I know he will always help me out if I need it. There."

Tee looked at Ryan, grinning from ear to ear with pride. She had been able to spin all five off with ease and Ryan wasn't sure if he would find it as easy. He shuffled uncomfortably and then asked, "Can we have the same as each other? Because she stole a few of mine." Mo just gave him a few energetic nods.

"Okay. One, we're comfortable with each other. Two, I know she will always be there if I need help. Three, I know without any doubt I can trust her. Four, she's a good artist. Five, she's the kindest person I've ever met. Six, she stands up for what she believes in, umm…"

"Ryan, he said five, it's not a competition."

Tee smiled as she looked at Ryan, her eyes full of mocking. It was easier than Ryan thought it would be. A bit too easy. He was glad Tee stopped him because with him getting carried away he might have said something stupid like her big, brown eyes that's sparkled when she was annoyed or her hair which seemed softer than silk or maybe even that annoying way her head lolled to the side when she was worried about something.

"You see Mo we are friends." Tee snapped Ryan out of his thoughts. "Just different to what you know. We will always argue but, that's okay because we know one hundred percent that we will always be there for each other. We're all the same in this place."

Tee held her arms out to Mo and he jumped into them without hesitation. A few seconds later and Mo's weight bore down on Ryan as he engulfed him into a hug too. Ryan wasn't sure how to take so he just simply patted Mo awkwardly on the back.

"Once again I am so very sorry and I will never do it again."

"Good, now move because I need the toilet." Tee jumped and ran from the attic with Ryan closely on her heels. He took this as another opportunity to annoy her. Their argument filled the Dumping Ground once again as they fought.


End file.
